Discord in Hetalia
by Excerpts-Suzy
Summary: What happens when Discord decides to spread chaos in the Hetalia Universe? Who will stop this Chaos Lord from wrecking havoc? Will Discord get the power he always wanted? This fanfic was inspired by the song Discord by Eurobeat Brony.Read and Review


AN: Recently, I have been having writer's block so I haven't uploaded/updated any fanfics in a while. However, recently I was wondering if Discord from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic would try to take over other fandoms since being defeated by the mane 6. Well, I decided to write this fanfic because I think it would be kinda badass to see the nation-tans from the awesome anime series Hetalia battle Discord to protect their world from chaos. Please review (you don't need an account to review)~

Chapter One: Discord's Scheming Plan

Discord was not satisfied. He was just defeated by the power of friendship, which he thought he had destroyed as he had nearly ruined the ponies' tight friendship. However, he wasn't done with causing trouble yet, as he decided to spread chaos through other popular fandoms. He didn't think he would stand a chance in the Harry Potter fandom, as Harry and his friends would most likely defeat him rather quickly. He thought the Twilight fandom wouldn't be fun enough to ruin, and he knew he had no chance of being successful taking over the Final Fantasy Fandom, so he had to think of a fandom in which he would have a very high chance of taking control and spreading chaos and destruction without getting his ass kicked easily. After thinking for hours, the scheming Lord of Chaos decided to take control of an anime he knew many loved. That anime was Axis Powers Hetalia. He knew the nation-tans didn't have a lot of powers and the only nation he considered to be a threat out of any of the nation-tans was England, as Discord knew that England knew some magical powers, though sometimes England's magic worked against him. Using his powers, Discord successfully transported himself to the Hetalia universe.

"Hehehehe," he thought to himself. "Which of these measly nation-tans should I corrupt first? Well, while it would be a very good idea to make England or Russia my puppet, Italy seems to be the easiest to manipulate, which means I would take control of at least one of the nations without a sweat. France would also make a good choice, as he is nearly just as clueless as Italy, plus he would cause even more trouble than Italy would, which is important for a puppet. I should make France my first puppet. That way, I know I could control the others." To Discord's luck, France was walking near him.

"Ah, who are you?" France asked Discord. The Frenchman was rather intimidated by the Chaos Lord, as he was something he had never even seen in his life before.

Discord grinned, "Well, I am none other than the great and all mighty Lord of Chaos known as Discord. Well, as I have heard that you enjoy love and romance and that you like to spread it around." France nodded. "Well, do you know that nobody likes you at all, especially not England?" After hearing this, France grew rather saddened.

"Well, I'm sure Italy likes me," he said to Discord. France was rather heartbroken to hear something like this.

"Sorry, but I am afraid that not even Italy likes you at all," Discord replied. France grew outraged after hearing this.

"This has to be a lie! This can't be true at all!" France cried.

"Unfortunately, it is the truth France. No matter how much you deny it, it is the truth," Discord lied. With that, France lost his colors and turned light grey.

"If I can't have love, then I should hate," France said angrily. "That British fucker will be the first victim of my malice." He then started to laugh crazily and went to find England. After France left, Discord smiled. He had made France his puppet. He knew that his plan could possibly work and he could possibly get some puppets to do his bidding.

To be continued~

AN: This fanfic was inspired the song Discord by the Eurobeat Brony. It is a kickass song! I highly recommend it! I plan on continuing this. Who do you think will be the next character Discord gains control of? Don't forget to review this chapter~


End file.
